In a building site, objects to be protected such as a floor or walls are covered with a curing member. A pressure-sensitive adhesive tape for curing is used for fixing the curing member to the objects to be protected (for example, referring Patent Document 1). As described in Patent Document 1, such a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape for curing is required to have a hand tearing property to be torn easily by user's hand.
The curing member is removed from the object to be protected at last and therefore, the adhesive is required not to remain on the object to be protected after peeling (a good peeling property).